Firemaking
Firemaking (rozdělávání ohně) je Skill, který slouží k zapalování předmětů, jako jsou logs (polena) a lanterns (lucerny). Tento Skill se často trénuje spolu s Woodcutting. Pomocí Firemaking lze vytvářet Fire (oheň), na kterém lze vařit. Members mohou pomocí Firemaking hrát Shades of Mort'ton a All Fired Up. Po dokončení Legacy of Seergaze quest mohou také zabíjet Vyrewatch a pálit jejich těla. Po vyhoření ohně po něm zbydou Ashes (popel). ]] Jak rozdělávat oheň Oheň (fire) se připraví tak, že hráč zapálí Logs (polena) pomocí Tinderbox (krabička sirek). Polena lze buď nasekat pomocí Woodcutting, nebo koupit z Grand Exchange. Po Barbarian Training může být místo sirek použitý libovolný luk (Bow), kromě Ogre bow, Ogre comp bow, Dark bow a Crystal bow. Sirky mohou být koupeny v libovolném General store, např. ve Varrock, Falador, nebo Lumbridge, za 1 coin. V těchto třech konkrétních obchodech je také možné vzít si jedny zdarma (free sample). Sirky se nikdy nevypotřebují. Jsou čtyři způsoby zapálení Logs. *Použít Tinderbox s Logs v hráčově inventáři. Polena spadnou na zem a automaticky se provede zapálení. Nejrychlejší, nejjednodušší a nejpoužívanější. *Pustit Logs na zem, kliknout pravým tlačítkem a zvolit 'light log'. *Pustit Logs na zem, použít Tinderbox s Logs. Téměř se nepoužívá (pomalé). *Použít Bow s Logs. Vyžaduje vyšší Firemaking než obvykle a navíc dokončení části Barbarian Training. Mohou provádět pouze Members. Poté, co hráč vytvoří oheň, udělá krok na západ. Pokud tam není místo, pak na východ. Pokud je i východ obsazený, tak na jih a pokud je překážka ze všech 3 stran, tak na sever. Při tréninku je doporučeno mít volno směrem na západ. Jakmile hráč zapaluje oheň, musí vystihnout správný okamžik na zapálení dalšího, aby se vyhnul předklánění a znovuzapalování (což zdržuje). Na některých místech nejde zapalovat oheň. Je to např. uvnitř bank, kolem pultu ve středu Grand Exchange a před dveřmi. Logs (polena) Každé poleno vyžaduje určitý Firemaking level. Délka hoření je vždy náhodná a nezávislá na typu Logs, Firemaking level délku neprodlužuje. Lepší Logs ale snižují šanci na spálení při vaření jídla (Cooking). Položky uvedené kurzívou jsou pouze pro Members. Pyre logs (pohřební polena) Members mohou pálit tato speciální polena. Vznikne použitím sacred oil na Logs daného typu. Hráč se naučí vyrábět Sacred Oil během quest Shades of Mort'ton. Zapálit lze pouze na pohřebních hranicích východně od Mort'ton. Hráč také potřebuje Shade remains, což lze získat zabitím shade. Po dokončení quest Legacy of Seergaze, hráči také mohou pálit ostatky Vyrewatch v Paterdomus Columbarium. Vyrewatch corpse musí být spáleno na Teak pyre logs nebo lepších. Barbarian Firemaking (barbarské rozdělávání ohně) Members mohou provozovat tuto dokončení části Barbarian Training, které lze zahájit rozhovorem s Otto Godblessed u Barbarian outpost. Pro dokončení této části tréninku je třeba Level 35 Firemaking. Tento trénink naučí hráče 2 věci: rozdělávání ohně pomocí luku a stavbu Pyre Ships (pohřební lodě). Rozdělání ohně lukem Hráč potřebuje libovolný bow (luk) inventory (kromě Crystal, Ogre, Dark), který použije na Logs. Použití luku místo zápalek je výhodně, pokud hráč potřebuje rozdělat oheň kvůli Cooking (vaření) na vzdáleném místě, protože tím ušetří 1 místo v inventáři. Není vhodné na trénink Firemaking. Pyre ships (pohřební lodě) Varování: Tato aktivita je nebzpečná, hráč může zemřít a ztratit své předměty. Potřebné předměty: *Polena (Logs) *Tinderbox (sirky) nebo Bow (luk) *Hatchet (sekyra - na výrobu lodi) *Chewed bones (bezpečné) nebo Mangled bones Při použití Mangled bones se připravte na to, že budete muset zabít level 166 Barbarian Spirit. Prayer Protect from Melee to velmi usnadní. Tato aktivita vyžaduje alespoň 11 Firemaking a Crafting. Chewed bones a mangled bones se získají v Ancient Cavern, což je velmi nebezpečné místo. Použijte požadované předměty na spálené místo (pyre site) severně od Otto's Grotto, čímž vznikne pyre ship. Spálení této lodi zajístí hráči až 300% prayer XP bonus při příštím pohřbívání. Pochodně, svíčky a lucerny Members mohou zapálit Lantern (lucernu) v temných podzemních prostorech. V Dorgesh-Kaan je obchod, který je a další Firemaking potřeby prodává. V Catherby je obchod, kde lze koupit Candles (svíčky). Balóny Members mohou po dokončení quest Enlightened Journey a s 1 logs správného typu cestovat na tato místa: (nejdříve je třeba absolvovat první cestu s 10 Logs správného typu) Haunted Woods Torches .]]Česky pochodně ve strašidelném lese. Pouze pro Members, vyžadují 47 Firemaking. Pro zapálení je potřeba Tinderbox a Bark (kůra). Zapálení hráči doplní 10 Prayer Points. Activities Pouze pro Members. Firemaking má velmi široké využití v aktivitách, zvláště Shades of Mort'ton a Barbarian training (pyre ships), kde je šance získat hodnotnou dragon full helmet. Barbarian Assault Použití Penance horn nebo Penance master horn zvyšuje Firemaking Experience o 100%. Funfuje i s Agility a Mining Blast Furnace Distractions and Diversions Evil Tree Phoenix Lair Trouble Brewing Shades of Mort'ton All Fired Up * King Roald odmění hráče podle množství najednou zapálených skinálních věží. : Poznámka: Některé pochodně vyžadují i jiné Skills než Firemaking. Dočasné zvýšení Firemaking Level *Orange spicy stew může snížit náhodně o 1-6 Levels. Vyžaduje Quest Recipe for Disaster - Evil Dave *Pyrelord (Summoning level 46) nabízí neviditelně +3 Firemaking a bere se jako tinderbox s bonusovými 10 xp. Nefunguje spolu s Penance Horn. *Lava titan (Summonning level 83) má neviditelný bonus +10 Firemaking, ale nedává extra Experience Zvýšení Firemaking Experience Firemaking Cape Tento plášť si mohou koupit pouze P2P hráči s 99 Firemaking za 99 000 Coins od Ignatius Vulcan v Seers' Village. Lze použít pro dočasné zvýšení Firemaking level na 100. en:Firemaking de:Funkenschlagen pl:Firemaking fi:Firemaking Kategorie:Skills Kategorie:F2P skills Kategorie:Firemaking